Son of Chaos, Host of Life
by Digimonking99
Summary: Jason(not Grace) is just a regular 14 year old boy, well that is until he learns more about the secrets his family had. He and his adopted brother, Percy, quickly become an object of attention of the Greek gods and an evil whose slumber has finally ended. Rated T for crude humor and action. Summary and title could be better.
1. Our Math Teacher is a Monster!

**THAT IS RIGHT, EVERYBODY! I am doing Percy Jackson. And like always, it had my own personal OC to add twists. Also, I will be twisting around Greek mythology to suit my needs, and I will also be changing a few things in the books, but not too much.**

**As they said in latin since they pronounced the J's like Y's: Enyoy! **

**Quick Bio of Jason: Brown hair and brown eyes. About 5'10.**

* * *

My name is Jason, I'm like any other kid in America. Or at least like every other kid in America who goes to one of those boarding schools for troubled kids. Troubled kids? Yeah that's me, I got into one because I claimed to see monsters everywhere. Oh and sometimes, I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!(Just had to get that reference in there) I go to Yancy Boarding Academy with my best friend, and brother-only by adoption, mind you- Percy Jackson. I've helped him through every school he's gone through, ya see he has ADHD and dyslexia, so I've helped him ever since I started reading. Luckily I gained little extra help this year. Since I'm two years ahead of 12 year old Percy, its been difficult trying to help him. This year we met a nice kid named Grover. He walked with a limp and got to skip out of PE, lucky, and has the small beginnings of a beard.

Today was the school field trip, but Percy and I weren't looking forward to it that much. Field trips and the two of us got along like milk and a lactose intolerant person. Anywhere we went we caused trouble. One year we blew up the school bus with a cannon. Another time we made our class swim with fishes at the aquarium. This year we had hopes though since our favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner, was the one taking us on the field trip. He was the Latin teacher for the school, he had impressive caches of Roman and Greek weapons and what not. He rode around in a wheel chair that seemed to be nearly as old as him. It was no surprise when we learned we were going to visit the Greek exhibit at the museum.

Now, there was one thing that always confused me about Mr. Brunner, he always seemed to smell like a horse stable. I passed that off as the other students at the school.

Speaking of students the resident bully, Nancy Bobofit, was throwing bread crumbs at Grover. From across the aisle I could see that Percy wanted to give Nancy a piece of his mind. Grover stopped him before he could get in trouble.

We soon arrived at the museum as Mr. Brunner wheeled his way into the ancient Greek exhibit. He led us around until we finally arrived at the stele of a girl. At the back of the class stood Mrs. Dodds, imangine an evil version of Nanny McPhee and you'll get a pretty good idea about what she looks like. Also, to her, Percy and I were like ants or maggots, but Nancy was like a sweet little angel.

Anyway, Nancy chuckled something behind us, and Percy shouted, "Will you shut up!" The group started to laugh as Mr. Brunner directed his attention to my best friend.

"Did you have a comment, Mr. Jackson?"

"No, sir." He replied. Mr. Brunner looked at him and then pointed up to a carving on a pillar of someone eating what looked like a rock. I winced, thinking on how that would feel as it passed.(WARNING: Crude humor!)

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy said.

"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, but he obviously wanted more, " and he did this because..."

"Because he was the king god-" Percy was interrupted by Mr. Brunner.

"God?" He asked, because Kronos wasn't a greek god.

"Sorry, Titan. And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy paused to take a breath, and possibly for dramatic effect, "and the gods won." Behind us, Nancy mumbled,

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" I snickered as Nancy realized she had been caught.

"Busted." Grover muttered. Percy, however, looked like he didn't know how to answer the question. "I don't know, sir." Mr. Brunner looked almost like he had expected Percy to be able to answer the question.

"I see. Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" We filed outisd eof the exhibit, the girls gossiping, and the boys were being, well, boys. Percy, however, had been called by Mr. Brunner. So Grover and I started walking out of the exhibit, but it didn't take long for Percy to catch up. Once outside Percy, Grover, and I sat near the water fountain.

"Detention?" Grover asked as storm clouds rolled overhead.

"No sword fights for a week?" I added.

"Nah, not from Mr. Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes, I'm no genius." Percy said. Grover stared at him, deep in thought.

"Can I have your apple?" I chuckled and said to Percy,

"Hey, you're still smarter than most of the kids here." And I was right, you only had to look at the others to see it. Some guys were pelting pigeons with food, while Nancy was starting a career in kleptomania. Percy gave Grover the apple and went into his thinking mode, which usually meant disaster.

I was right, because seconds later Nancy appeared in front of us and dumped her lunch onto Grover's lap. Percy looked at her with hatred, and moments later, she was laying in the fountain. The weird thing was, it looked like the water had pulled her in. Percy had sort of faded into a trance, but had just awoken from it.

"Percy pushed me!" Nancy yelled, and within seconds Mrs. Dodds was in front of us. She checked on Nancy before reappearing in front of us. She looked at the both of us, apparently including me into the equation.

"Now, honey." She said and Percy interrupted,

"I know, a month erasing workbooks." I elbowed him in the ribs as the woman replied, "Come with me." I gulped, the way she said it made it sound, evil. Grover ran up and the bravest thing I had ever seen him do, "It was me! I pushed her."

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-"

"You will stay here." Percy and I looked at the defeated Grover.

"Thanks for trying." Percy said.

"If we don't make out alive, you can have my laptop." I joked, making Grover smile. When I looked back Mrs. Dodds was already at the top of the steps. I swear, I was going to have a heart attack if she kept doing that. We were led into the ancient Greek exhibit, which was completely empty. Mrs. Dodds glared at a frieze of the Greek gods like an old enemy.

"You've been giving us problems, honey." She said, making noises that almost sounded like growling.

"Yes, Ma'am." Percy replied.

"Did you really think that you could have gotten away with it?" She asked, and Percy and. I exchanged confused glances.

"I-I'll try harder, Ma'am." Percy replied.

"Same here." I said, grinning to try to easy tensions. Thunder boomed outside.

"We are not fools!" She shouted with pure hatred, "It was only a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you shall suffer less pain." My face paled as I felt an evil presence and a demonic figure flashed over Mrs. Dodds' body for a split second.

"Ma'am, I don't-"

"Times up!" Mrs. Dodds changed into the demonic creature that had flashed over her jsut seconds before. She had leather like skin and two huge bat wings, she resembled that disney villain, Chernabog, except that she was smaller and more of a grayish color. It probably couldn't have gotten any stranger.

I was wrong, Mr. Brunner wheeled into the room and threw a pen at Percy. The minute he touched the pen, it changed into a sword that seemed to be made of an otherworldly material. Mrs. Dodds attacked, both of us rolled out of the way.

_I really wish I had a bow right now!_ The moment I though this, A gleaming silver bow appeared in my hand, and a quiver with several arrows on my back. As Mrs. Dodds came back for a second attack, I notched an arrow and fired, hitting her square in the chest. The attack only slowed her down, but it was enough for Percy to regain his senses and slash the sword through the creature. It disappeared in a puff a of sulfurous powder. The sword transformed back into a pen and my weapon disappeared.

Percy and I, utterly confused, walked back outside into a pouring rain. Nancy noticed us and said, "I hoped Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" we asked.

"Out teacher, duh!" She exclaimed and we went over to Grover.

Where's Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked. Grover froze for a second before replying,"Who?" This day had gotten a whole lot more confusing. Even Chiron pretended like he didn't know what we were talking about. He also seemed to have forgetton giving person his pen/sword. As thunder boomed overhead, I wondered what kind of trouble we had gotten ourselves in.

* * *

**Yes I know I have other stories I am in the middle of, but I couldn't wait. I hope you guys enjoy, and if you have any suggestions put it in a review. Also, I already have a love interest for Jason, but she will come in during book 4. See if you can guess who, if you do, I applaud you. Please review, and don't be afraid to criticize me.**


	2. Solstices and Socks

_Italics_= Dreaming or thoughts.

* * *

After the strange experience at the museum, Percy and I were a bit, well, confused. We weren't sure whether this was some kind of elaborate prank, in fact we almost believed that Mrs. Dodds had never existed. That was, until Grover. Whenever Percy asked him about Mrs. Dodds, he would trip up and freeze. The two of us would then share a glance and knew that we weren't totally crazy. However, Percy started having dreams, they would wake me up at night. I was glad I didn't have any dreams, well for a while anyway. One night, after a long day at school and Percy had called one of our teachers an "Old sot", I fell asleep and was instantly plagued with a haunting dream.

_I was in a strange place, it looked like it was underground. There was some kind of building, it appeared to be Greek. A girl, about the same age as me stood at the steps. She had brown hair, and kind blue eyes that seemed as old as time. She wore a blue dress, mottled with green blotches. She smiled at me and said,_

_"Your awakening approaches, Zoí." I looked at her in confusion. Who was Zoí? And why did it sound like she was in head._

_"Who are you?" I managed to get out. She laughed, a laugh filled with mirth and happiness. But it also had a tinge of sadness, like someone who has lost a person they loved._

_"You will find out, young warrior. But for now, take these and they will aid you when the time is right." She handed me two glove like things, they had the fingertips cut off and were an earthy brown. When I looked up, she was gone._

I awoke from my dream, and to my surprise I was holding the gloves in my hands. I felt a surge of power come from them, so I put them on. They were sort of like a good luck charm for me, I got good grades for the rest of the year.

I wished that I could transfer some of that luck to Percy, he hadn't been doing so well in school. It was almost the end of the year and the finals for Latin were near. Percy was studying while I threw a ball against the wall. Percy eventually threw the book, hitting the wall. It fell into my lap and Percy collapsed.

"You lose something?" I asked, and handed him the book. He grabbed it and looked at the cover.

"I'm going to go see if Mr. Brunner can help me. Wanna come with me?' I shrugged and followed him to Mr. Brunner's office. As we neared the room we heard voices. We instantly stopped moving and started eavesdropping. One of the voices was Grover, to my surprise.

"I'm worried about Percy and Jason, sir." He said, "They'll both be alone this summer. And a Kindly One in the school, now we know for sure, and they know too..." He was cut off by Mr. Brunner, "We would only make matters worse by rushing them, we must let them mature." I pouted, I was way mature. I very rarely let frogs into the girls' locker room anymore.

"But they may not have time, the summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without them. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

"Sir, they saw her..."

"Their imagination. The Mist over the staff and students will be enough to convince them of that." Hey, I'm not stupid!

"Sir, I...I can't fail in my duties again. You know what that would mean." Grover sounded like he was choking back sobs.

"You haven't failed, Grover. I should have seen her for what she was." Mr. Brunner told him, "Now, lets just worry about keeping Percy and Jason alive till next fall-" Percy dropped his book and Mr. Brunner stopped. I grabbed Percy and ran into a nearby room. I quietly shut the door. The sound of hooves appeared outside our door for a few moments before disappearing.

"Nothing," Mr. Brunner said from the hallway, "my nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover replied, "But I could have sworn-"

"Go back to the dorm, you've got a long day of tests tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." The lights turned off and we waited in the dark for a long time. Once it was safe, we went back to the room. Grover was studying, half asleep, on his bed.

"Hey, you guys gonna be ready for the test?" He asked, and yawned. It must have been contaigous because I yawned, followed by Percy. Neither of us replied, we didn't really know what to say to our friend. We shared a glance and wondered what he was hiding from us.

"You look awful." Grover said to Percy.

"Just tired." He replied and climbed into bed. I followed and climbed into my own bed. A few moments later, the light flipped off and we were submersed in darkness.

_I was back in the strange area, but this time the walls rumbled every so often. I looked for the strange girl and she materialized beside me._

_"Boo!" I jumped out of my skin and turned._

_"Jeez, warn a guy." I grumbled, making her laugh. A tremor shook the cavern and she stopped laughing. Her face became serious and stern, for a moment she reminded me of Mr. Brunner._

_"He is awakening soon, you must help defeat him. And whatever you do, beware the gifts." She started to disappear._

_"Hey! What's your name?!" As she disappeared completely she said, "Earth." That word echoed around the chamber._

I rolled out of bed and looked at the time. As I did, I jumped out of bed in a panic and woke up my roommates. We rushed to class and just barely made it before the finals started. Three hours later, Percy went to turn in his paper, I had completed it an hour ago and was waiting patiently at my desk for Percy to finish, as brothers we had to stick together. I got up out of my seat and followed Percy. As we walked out, Mr. Brunner called Percy back in. He looked at me and I sat down on a nearby bench.

Not too much later, he walked out with an angry and disappointed look.

"Let's go." He said.

"He don't get your underwear in a knot," I said, getting up, "It's just a test." As the last days of school approached, we packed our bags and got ready to head home. I almost didn't want to head home, but I'll tell you about that later. Percy and I said goodbye to grover but realized that he was taking the same bus we were into the city. As the bus drove away from the boarding school, Grover got more and more nervous. And then we scared him to death.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" Percy asked, causing him to jump.

"Getting close to any deadlines?" I added, nearly making him pass out.

"Wha-What do you mean?" He stammered. We confessed about our little spy work and his started to twitch.

"How much did you hear?" He questioned.

"Not much," Percy replied, "what's the summer solstice deadline?"

"Look, I was just worried about you two. I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers-"

"Grover." We tried to interrupt.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and …"

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Percy told him bluntly,

"You suck at it." I added, "With a capital 'suck'." His ears turned red out of embarrassment and he pulled out a business card.

"Just take this." he said. Percy and I looked at, helping him to translate it into:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"Whats half-?" Percy started to ask. Grover yelped and covered Percy's mouth.

"Don't say it out loud! Thats my um..." He paused, looking for a word, "summer adress." I could see that Percy became slightly hurt, thinking that his best friend had a summer home.

"So if we want to visit your mansion?" Percy asked glumly.

"Or if you need me." Grover said and I gave him a curious glance.

"Why would I need you?" Percy snapped. He obviously didn't mean for it to sound so mean.

"Look, the truth is I have to protect you two." Grover said. This confused me even more, because we were the ones always protecting him.

"Grover, what exactly are protecting us from?" Percy questioned. Grover might have answered if the bus hadn't started to malfunction. The driver went o the side of the road as the bus went kaput and the smell of sulphur filled the bus. We got out and saw that we were in the middle of nowhere. There was not a building in sight, except for a fruit stand with three old ladies siting underneath a maple tree, knitting a huge pair of socks. They looked older than mummies as they continued to stare at us from across the four lanes of road.

Grover was deathly pale and had a nose twitch.

"Hey Grover-" Percy started.

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they!" Grover exclaimed.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" Percy asked.

"They could probably fit over your big head." I joked, and he laughed.

"Not funny, you two, not funny at all." Grover panicked. And then, the old lady in the middle took out some gold and silver scissors

"We're getting on the bus," he said quickly. "Come on."

"What? It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Heat stroke is not on my to-do list." I told him.

"Come on!" He opened the doors, which I found impressive, and jumped inside. Percy and I didn't follow. The middle lady cut the string and I felt a strange tingle as I heard the snip from across the road. They put up the socks and walked away.

"Nice surround sound." I said as Grover covered his eyes, as if expecting something. The bus started working again and the driver continued on his way to the city. I looked over to Percy and Grover and nearly shouted when I saw that they looked sick.

"You two okay?" I asked, they returned to normal moments later and nodded.

"Grover?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

"What did you two see back at the fruit stand?" Grover wiped some sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like … Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Percy asked.

"They are, aren't they?" I said.

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and did some kind of claw like gesture with his fingers. It creeped me out.

"You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" Percy answered,

"It was just a cord." I replied nervously. Grover started to chew on his thumb and muttered,

"This is not happening, I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?" We asked, nearly shouting.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." I was sure someone was going to go all "Exorcist" in a few seconds.

"Grover, what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you're creeping us out." I added.

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." Percy promised and then asked, "Is this like a superstition or something?" Silence, percy then asked, " Grover, that snipping of the yarn, does that mean somebody is going to die?" Grover looked at us sadly and I placed my head in my hands.

"Great." I mumbled as I saw the reflection of that girl in the window.


	3. We Take a Trip to the Beach

Time to be truthful, Percy and I left Grover at the bus stop. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking, "You two are idiots!", "Dummies.", and probably some other things that I shall not utter. But in our defense, Grover was really freaking us out, talking about: "why does this always happen?", "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?", etc.

At the next stop, all three of us got off and Grover went straight for the little boy's room. Percy and I took this chance to call a taxi and get the heck out of here. We got in the taxi and Percy and I pooled together our money. The driver dropped us off at the tiny apartment building we called home and started walking in.

Now I'll tell you about some of my backstory. WhenI was extremely young, my mom had dropped me off to be raised by Sally Jackson, her best friend and Percy's mom. From what I could understand, both my parents died soon after and so I lived with Sally. There were bits and pieces of my family that I knew: like I came from a big family, none of them EVER got along, and that we had a long, bloody history.

As we entered the door, we were quickly hit with the smell of ten million garbage dumps. The floor was littered with beer cans, cigarette butts, and all other kinds of junk. Around a table sat four men, who must have never heard of the phrase: "Personal Hygine". One of them turned toward us. He would have given a doctor a heart attack, he was the definition of filth. Both physically and mentally. This was Gabe Ugliano, or as I called him: Gabe "Ugly"ano, Percy's stepfather.

"So you're home?" He asked, disappointed.

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked.

"Working." He replied, "Got any cash?" The two of us stared daggers at the overweight human walrus. I will be honest, there were times i wanted to take a knife to the man's face. He used us to pay his gambling funds, and we couldn't tell anyone lest we wished for more pain. He called it, our "Guy Secret."1

"We don't have any money." Percy and I chorused. We knew, though, that it wouldn't work. When it came to money, Gabe had a nose like a bloodhound, even though his smell should've corroded his nose to the point that it was useless. He stared at us, anger and hatred evident in his eyes.

"You took a taxi home from the bus station, probably paid a twenty and got six or seven dollars in change. If somebody expects to live under this roof, then they oughta be able carry their own right. Am I right, Eddie?" Eddie, the super of the building, glanced at us with a twinge of sympathy.

"Come on, Gabe, the kids just got here." Gabe glared at Eddie.

"Am I right?" To our chagrin, Eddie just stared into a bowl of pretzals while two other guys passed gas synchronously. Percy threw the money at Gabe who smirked triumphantly. We started to head upstairs to our room when Percy stopped,

"I hope you lose." He muttered under his breath. We went up to our room which, if possible, smelled worse than downstairs. Whenever we were away at school, Gabe used this room as basically his garbage dump. The only trash he never throws in here is himself. Percy threw his suitcase on his bed and I placed mine neatly near mine.

"Home sweet Home." Percy said sarcastically. I went over to the closet and pulled out a bottle of febreeze and those night light things that give off pleasant smells. I plugged them in and turned them on. I then sprayed the entire room with febreeze, I hardly made a dent. It was obvious both of us were jittery, because as soon as we heard the sound of something coning up the stairs, Percy ducked behind me and i held out the febreeze bottle like a gun.

"Percy? Jason?" It was Percy's mom, and my adoptive stepmom. I instantly put down the spray bottle and Percy got out from behind me. She came into the room with a huge smile. She had brown hair and blue eyes, though they seemed to change color anytime she got near the ocean.

Her parents died in a plane crash when she was young. She had wanted to go to college and write a novel, but her plans changed when her uncle died of cancer. Then she met Percy's dad, I had seen him once, and I could still remember him. He was pretty much an exact replica of Percy except older. Then he got lost at sea, but one time I could've sworn i had seen him standing over Percy's crib.

I sighed inwardly. I wished I had known my mother and father. Percy was lucky, at least he knew his own mother. She hugged both of us tightly and I smiled, it didn't matter that she wasn't my blood mother, she treated me like a son anyway.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Both of you have grown so much since Christmas." I smiled as she took out a bag of free samples from her workplace at a candy store. I couldn't believe how many people would take their moms for granted, I would've done anything for even just one moment with my own mom.

The three of us sat on the bed as Percy and I devoured the candy and she asked how we were doing.

"Moooom!" Percy protested, "I'm not a kid any more."

"Really?" I asked questioningly, and all three of us laughed. The mood was ruined when a voice shouted from the other room, "Hey, Sally! How about some bean dip, huh?" We ignored Gabe and told our mom how the school year had gone. We left out the whole monster detail, she would never believe us. And technically it isn't a lie, well it's a lie of omission I guess.

Of course the strange looks we had betrayed us. She asked us if something scared us and we had to lie. She didn't press us though, she knew that we would tell her when we felt ready.

"I have a surprise," She told us, "We're going to the beach." Both mine and Percy's eyes lit up.

"Montauk?" Percy asked.

"Three nights, same cabin." She replied.

"When?" I asked, impatient for the chance to get away from Smelly Gabe.

"As soon as I get dressed." We smiled and I nearly broke out in dancing. We hadn't been able to go there for two years, and I relished this chance. And then my happy burst when Gabe appeared in the doorway, " Sally, bean dip. Didn't you hear me." I growled, mom should have been married to someone who would treat her like a queen; not Gabe, who treated her like a slave.

Because of how close we were, Percy and I often had the same thoughts, in fact we had actually perfected twin telepathy using our eyes.

_"I want to punch him." _He said to me.

_"In the groin?"_ I asked hopefully. Both of us laughed mentally. And then our eyes met our mom's, it was evident she was saying not to make Gabe made.

"I was on my way. We were just talking about the trip." I tried to smile innocently as Gabe's eyes narrowed.

"The trip?" He asked, "You were serious about that."

"I knew it, he won't let us go." Percy muttered.

"Of course he will." She said, "Your stepfather is just worried about money. Besides, Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough 7 layer dip for the weekend. Guacomole, sour cream, the works." Bribery, the world's oldest tool for getting what you want. Gabe seemed to be considering that this was a good deal.

"So," He started, "the money for this trip comes out of your clothes budget?"

"Yes, honey."

"And you won't take the car anywhere but there and back?"

"We'll be very careful." our mom reassured, I secretly had my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Maybe if you hurry with that seven layer dip," he then looked at the two of us, "and maybe if these two apologized for interrupting my poker game." I glared at him and I could see that Percy was contemplating on whether or not to kick Gabe in his soft spot. In fact he almost did it, before mom looked at him.

"Fine." He said and then both of us said in unison, "We're really sorry we interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now." He looked at us, trying to figure whether we were being sarcastic.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and went back to his game, I gave an inward smirk at the man's stupidity.

"Thank you, Percy, Jason. Once we get to Montauk we'll talk about whatever you've forgotten to tell me." Our mom said, I thought I saw some kind of fear or worry in her eyes. The same look Grover had gotten when the old ladies snipped the string. She went to fix the seven layer dip and then within an hour we were ready to leave.

Percy and I hauled the luggage out to the car while Gabe watched. He had whined about losing our mom's cooking, and more importantly his car. His words not mine. When we had loaded up the car Gabe came up and said,

"Not one little scratch on this car, brain boy." He started walking away and Percy and I both must have been thinking the same thing, because each of us did the gesture that Grover had done on the bus. A claw over our chests and then pushed them outwards toward Gabe.

As soon as we did this, a man appeared beside the door. He had black hair that seemed to be naturally chaotic. His eyes were a deep blue that seemed almost black when he moved out of the light. He wore a simple black tee and dark blue jeans. He wore black, Nike running shoes that seemed to have not been replaced for nearly a thousand years.

The man smiled at me, a kind smile that made me feel like he was someone I should know. As Gabe walked through the door, the man slammed it on him, sending Gabe flying. I tried to hold back my laughter as the man walked off.

We got into the car, Percy in the back, me in the front.

"Step on it!" Both of us exclaimed. She pulled out and we soon reached the small cabin on the beach. The sheets were often filled with sand we would have to clean the spiders out of the cabinets. We all loved it here. We got settled in and by the time it was dark, we were roasting marshmallows and hot dogs over a fire.

Our mom talked about her dreams to write books as soon as she quit the candy store. And then Percy asked about his father.

"He was kind, Percy. Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle too. You have his black hair ,you know, and his green eyes." She ate a blue jelly bean and added, "I wish he could see you know, he would be so proud." I could tell that Percy doubted that but he didn't say anything.

"How old was I?" Percy asked, "When he left, I mean?" Her gaze saddened as she looked at the fire.

"He was only with me one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But...he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He hqd to leave before you were born." The memory of a man standing above Percy's crib flashed into my head. I looked over to Percy, I know that he was angry at his father for not marrying our mom and making us live with Smelly Gabe.

"Are you going to send us away again? To another boarding school." Percy asked glumly.

"I don't know, honey. I think... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want us around?" Percy asked. I instantly shot a look over to him,

_"Dude, really?!"_ I asked.

_"Sorry, they just came out." _He defended.

"Oh, Percy, no. I...I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." I wondered why she had to send us away, what was so bad that it had Grover and our mom so worried?

"Because I'm not normal?" Percy asked.

"We've known that for a long time buddy." I patted him on the back and he shot a glare at me. Mom chuckled and then said,

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. But you don't realize how important you two are. I though Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." Both Percy and I looked at her strangely.

"Safe from what?" We asked. And then I started to remember strange things that had happened over the years. Like when Percy had claimed to have seen a one eyed man watching him, or one time when we found that he had strangled two snakes while he was a toddler. And them for me I remembered the story about my real mom, i remembered my dream at Yancy of the girl, and most of all I remember the strange man I had seen just hours before.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I possibly could. They told me that was a mistake." She said and I interrupted,

"They?" She ignored me and continued her story.

"But there's only one other option, Percy-the place that your father wanted you to go to. And Jason-your mother also wanted you to go there." She sucked in a breath, "But I just can't stand to do it."

"My father/mother wanted us to go to a special school?" Percy and I questioned. She shook her head.

"Not a school, a summer camp." She said and wondered why would our missing oarents want to send us to a summer camp. Our mom continued, "I'm sorry, but I just can't talk about it. I couldn't send you two to that place. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good."

"Goodbye?" I asked.

"For good?" Percy quickly followed, "But if it's only a summer camp..." Both of us stopped when she looked at the flames, we knew question time was over. Not long later, Percy and I were in bed, snoring. Now, another thing I should tell you is that sometimes, Percy and I will have the same dream and we both remember it afterwards. Tonight was one of those nights.

We were on a beach and two animals were fighting, a horse and an eagle. The eagle tried to rake it's talons across the horse's snout but the horse reared up and pushed it away. A dark, sinister voice rose from the earth, encouraging the two to stop fighting. Percy ran forward, but he was so slow. And then as the eagle dove in he vanished in a golden light and everything around me changed.

Now I was floating around, it looked I was in one of those clouds in space. What do they call them? Nebulae? Anyway, the man I had seen earlier was also here but now he seemed more powerful. I still had the feeling that I should know him.

"Who are you?" I asked. He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"All will be revealed in due time, but know this: I will always be there for you." my head spun as I woke from the dream.

I woke up to see Percy opening the door and Grover stumbled in. I thought I was still dreaming when I saw Grover.

"Searching all night, what were you thinking?" Grover said quickly, gasping for oxygen. I helped him into the cabin along with Percy.

"Percy, Jason?" Our mom asked, concerned, "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" I instantly felt guilty, I wanted to tell her but then I would look stupid.

"_O_ _Zeu kai alloi theoi!" _Grover shouted, "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?!" I was still having a little trouble processing things because every time I looked at Grover's legs and feet I wanted to pinch myself awake. Mom looked at use with a serious and worried tone in her voice.

"Percy, Jason. Tell me now!" And so we quickly explained the whole incident at the museum and the old sock ladies at the bus. Her gaze hardened and she grabbed the keys, "Get to the car, all three of you!" We quickly ran to the car, Percy and Grover jumped into the back while jumped in the front. I still had trouble looking at Grover, because instead of feet he had cloven hooves and everything from the waist down was covered in fur. He looked exactly a satyr from Mr. Brunner's stories in class. I then wondered what had Grover so worked up.

Moments later, mom ran into the car popped the keys into the ignition and floored the gas. We took off down the road not slowing a bit. What had we gotten ourselves into!


End file.
